There are presently available a variety of digital multimeters capable of providing digital indications or measurements of multiple parameters such as DC or AC voltage, resistance, diode characteristic and circuit continuity by way of example. Many of such instruments are provided with automatic range selection and automatic polarity indication. The particular function to be performed by the instrument is generally selected by a function selector switch which is manually preset to enable the instrument to perform the selected function and provide the desired indication.